The (mis)Adventures of (future?)Professor Calico Patch!
by Mallobaude
Summary: Being a faunus in the world of Remnant was never easy. Having your village raided by the Branwen Tribe made things even more difficult. But the hardest thing of all? Finding yourself unbelievably attracted to the children of the man who destroyed your home. Why couldn't Calico stop staring at Qrow's toned legs or Raven's beautiful hair? Stupid bird brain Branwen twins!


**Author's Note: **Commissioned by NinjaYacdan

* * *

Thank the gods for running water. As she stepped into the locker room, she could already smell the distinct scent of the showers. She heard them in use, telling her that at least one person was in here with her. Truthfully, they were a common utility that most people took for granted. Most people who attended Beacon Academy hadn't grown up outside of the kingdoms.

She had.

Calico Patch began stripping a faded black tank top to reveal an even more faded sports bra of the same color. Her nose wrinkled, and she gave her armpit a whiff while her arms were still extended above her head. She absolutely stank, but that was to be expected after a rousing bout against her peers in combat class. The boy she'd faced stood a good foot and a half taller than her, but despite her diminutive size she had come out on top. That would teach him to underestimate all of her lithe four-foot-eight body.

As she neared her locker, she noticed one of the doors near hers was ajar. They say that curiosity killed the cat, but a look around revealed that no one would have eyes on her if she took just a peek to see what was inside. Feline ears which stuck out from her short, pixie style haircut twitched, colored in brown and black patches and splotches in a pattern that shared her namesake. She simply _had_ to know what was inside.

And if it was anything worth stealing.

Jewelry that the person hoped to not lose while they showered? A wallet perhaps? Some other trinket that could be pawned off for a few lien? The possibilities were endless, and as Calico stood at the lockers half naked she opened the door with a grin on her face in hopes of scoring a jackpot.

Clothes. Nothing but clothes. _Female_ clothes, if the Beacon Academy plaid skirt and… black thong were anything to go by.

Her grin faded into a disappointed frown, and the faunus girl closed the door to finish removing her own dirty clothes so she could hurry up and shower. Stuffing them into her own locker below where her school uniform hung, she turned, the sound of bare feet slapping on cold, wet tile as she made her way to the showers. At least she knew there was another girl with her, and that some pervy guy wouldn't be sneaking peeks at her while she bathed. Beacon was strange like that, having both co-ed dorm rooms and showers.

As she stepped into the bathing area, Calico stopped in her tracks. There, standing under one of the many shower heads that lined the wall, stood the girl who was both the stuff of her dreams and her nightmares. One whose visage aroused feelings of both lust and vengeance. An enigma. A paradox.

Raven Branwen.

Calico's breath hitched as her mind went back in time. Back to a place when she had been but a young girl. A small village in Mistral where she had lived in relative comfort and peace. At least, until they had shown up. Until the Branwen Tribe had arrived.

For Calico, the day Condor Branwen had raided her village was the most important day of her life. For him, however, it may have just been another Tuesday. The man had butchered her people. Destroyed her home. His cruel blade had carved her face open, shattering the rearmost molars of her upper jaw to leave scars near the corners of her mouths that resembled a permanent and macabre grin. Yet there was nothing amusing about the circumstances that led to her defacement. Nothing funny about what she wanted to do to the man who had altered her life forever.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to stare?"

Calico was snapped from her thoughts and her mind came back to reality. Raven had just spoken to her, aware that she no longer bathed alone. Her classmate had fought in class today as well, and had put on an amazingly strong showing. With her ōdachi, Omen, the bandit girl had been able to cleave through her own opponent like a hot knife through butter. They said that a weapon was reflective of its owner, and in this case Calico was more than inclined to agree. Raven Branwen was _hot._

With long black hair, smooth and sticking to her back while wet, Raven appeared more like the alluring model of a nude painting than an aspiring huntress. It contrasted harshly to pale skin, which glistened as warm water from the shower head rained down on her. Calico's eyes were drawn to her smooth, supple skin, in particular to the other girl's sizable bust which made her own seem modest in comparison.

"Well?" Raven asked impatiently, her red eyes still locked onto Calico's own brown and green ones.

That snark. Arrogance. Hostility. Like father, like daughter. Every time Raven or her twin brother Qrow spoke, Calico was reminded of just how much she hated their father. How his actions had driven her to where she was today. To the point of unconsciousness training her body, and her mind to the brink of insanity training her Semblance. All so that she could one day challenge Condor Branwen. All in the name of bloody vengeance.

Calico snorted dismissively. "Don't act like you're so interesting," she said, stepping into the showers and taking a spot right next to Raven. She wasn't about to let the other girl intimidate her. "I was lost in thought, something you and your idiot brother probably couldn't relate to."

Never mind the fact that she'd been lost in thought, at least in part, checking out her classmate's fine body…

"You really had to take the spot next to mine?" Raven snapped. "There's plenty of open spaces here and you choose to stand next to me. It's almost like you're consciously deciding to piss me off."

Calico had heard tales of things like that from male classmates before. In a row of urinals in the bathroom, if you had an opportunity to put space between you and another guy using one, you did so. To willingly stand next to another person in such a compromising position when it could have otherwise been avoided was considered disrespectful. Even creepy.

A smirk formed on Calico's already permanently smiling face. Yeah, she'd absolutely done so intentionally. It was a power play more than anything.

"Last time I heard, Vale was a free kingdom," Calico retorted, making sure not to spare the other girl a glance as she spoke. Not for lack of wanting, however. "I can bathe wherever I want."

"Fine by me, just try keeping your eyes to yourself from now on."

As if the words were an invitation for her to gawk more, Calico deliberately turned her head, all the while letting the warm water of the shower rain over her short calico-patterned hair and cat ears. "What's wrong? Not comfortable in your own skin?" Calico gave her a long and deliberate look up and down, taking in every inch of Raven's incredibly attractive body. Gods, why did she have to be so attracted to the Branwen twins? Why did she lust after the children of the man who'd destroyed her village? "You should be. Those nice, big, child-bearing hips might serve you well someday." She shrugged. "If you can find a man willing to put a baby in your belly."

"You little bitch," Raven hissed. "Come tomorrow I'm going to make sure to wipe the floor with you in combat class…"

While Calico wasn't particularly interested in fighting either Raven or her brother, she wasn't the type to turn down a direct challenge either. Raven was a skilled and capable combatant, and could prove useful in sharpening her own skills. She might have even learned a trick or two from her father, and having that sort of experience could prove invaluable against the man in their future battle.

"You're pretty brave when you know there'll be someone there to referee," Calico said, beginning to lather up her own body with soap.

"Oh?" the taller woman said, turning to face Calico. "Are you saying what I think you are?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Raven's crimson eyes narrow dangerously on her. She. Was. _Hot. _The way she just stood there completely nude, making no attempts to cover up her large, perky breasts, it was like she was deliberately taunting the faunus girl. Begging her to stare and gawk.

Muscles tightened, ready to spring at a moment's notice. There was only so much poking a person could take until they snapped, and Calico feared that Raven was near her limit. Still, she wasn't about to back down. Not from Condor Branwen's daughter. If push came to shove, she believed that she could take on Raven. If all it took were a few harsh words to set the bitch off, then so be it.

"If you need me to spell it out for you, you must be dumber than your idiot, cross-dressing brother."

That did it, and Raven moved fast as lightning.

At least… she would have, had her front foot not stepped on a bar of soap which had been left so carelessly on the ground between them.

Calico had been expecting a coordinated attack, not the flying naked body that hurled itself into her. Doing her best to catch the airborne Raven in her arms, the other girl's larger body and mass sent the two of them tumbling down to the wet tile beneath them, Calico landing on her back and Raven atop her.

More specifically, with the black-haired bitch's big mouth landing directly on Calico's sensitive, yearning right breast.

Had this been anyone else, and had it been any other position, Calico would have been quick to push the accidental offender off her. Quick to scramble to feet. Quick to deal with this situation in some appropriate way, that way probably being to strike them in anger. Here and now, however, even as Raven attempted to pull back and away from Calico's body…

Arms wrapped around long, wet ebony locks, and pulled the girl's face closer to her chest. She pulled Raven's soft, warm lips to close around the hard, pink nipple.

"Mmmppfffff!" came Raven's muffled cry, her body trying desperately to escape the position it found itself trapped in.

Calico's arms tightened around Raven's head like a vice grip, and her legs locked around the other girl's lower back eagerly. "Oh, fuck, Raven…" she breathed, her chest heaving in excitement as she kept the girl close. "I had no idea… you felt this way…"

She knew Raven didn't. However, opportunity had presented itself, and Calico wasn't about to let it pass by. Even as Raven thrashed in Calico's embrace, and her mouth attempted to scream and shout words of protest, Raven's mouth and body were stimulating the faunus girl's own in all the right places.

"Mmmfff!" Raven continued to protest, her lips still forcibly latched onto Calico's breast. Still doing a decent enough job of attacking an area that was all too receptive to another's touch.

The only thing that would have been better was if Raven had decided to willingly suckle at her fleshy mound like a newborn baby, but this would have to do for now. "Yes…" came Calico's throaty approval. "Just like that…"

With her legs wrapped around Raven's body, and her most personal and private spot unclothed, Raven's squirming caused her wet flesh to rub vigorously against Calico's womanhood. It was a feeling that the girl who laid on her back wanted, no, _needed_ more of.

Calico began to grind her pelvis against the woman atop her, the sensitive nub between her legs feeling the warm, wet skin of Raven's stomach as she went. Her response was almost immediate, and harsh, breathy moans slipped through Calico's lips as weeks of pent up desire and sexual frustration were finally being let loose. She'd wanted both Raven and Qrow since first laying her heterochromatic eyes on them here at Beacon Academy. Now, here in Beacon's showers as water continued to pour down on them, Calico was finally getting that release.

Raven Branwen had always gone on about the importance of strength. That the strong should dominate the weak. The weak would ultimately die and the strong would live on. Here and now, despite all her philosophies, despite her superior size and strength, and even what should have been a dominant position atop the smaller girl, Raven was at Calico's mercy.

Calico's head laid back on the soaked tile, uncaring that her short hair was taking in all the dirt and grime from the floor. Her eyes were squeezed closed in ecstasy, arms still locked around Raven's head and hips still bucking and grinding against her. "Yes… fuck yes… almost there, Raven…"

In her mind's eye she imagined Raven's nude body, which would have otherwise been hidden from her in their current position. As Calico rubbing her clit on Raven's wet flesh, she imagined the other woman's sizable breasts. Her large hips which made for a thick and full ass. Had her arms been long enough to do so, Calico would have loved to give Raven's backside a firm squeeze, and even a harsh slap. But for now such things were best left to the imagination even as Calico was on the verge of climaxing. She could hardly believe it. Raven was going to make her cum, and all it took was grinding against her stomach.

Her arms lost their strength as her orgasm approached, and for the first time since their tumble, Calico's grasp on Raven's head waned. _Almost there… almost there… _she thought desperately.

As it turned out, a moment of weakness was all it took for her prisoner to be freed. All it took for her orgasm to be horribly and painfully put on hold.

Raven's face was finally freed from its fleshy prison, and after taking a huge gulp of air, the other girl instinctively pulled back and away from the faunus girl who'd trapped her. With a pair of legs still wrapped round her ass, Raven took Calico with her. Even as the black-haired girl fell backwards into a sitting position, Calico's head came crashing down after her, her forehead bouncing off Raven's shoulder and dazing her momentarily.

When Calico attempted to stand her legs betrayed her, slipping on the wet floor, and she fell face first into Raven's chest. Her head slid down the girl's wet flesh, from her breasts, to her stomach, and ultimately settling between Raven's smooth, pale legs.

She didn't have time to think before a hand grabbed her short hair tightly, and Calico found her face stuffed between those legs. Her nose and mouth were buried in a warm, wet, and forbidden place. Yet despite the tight grip on her hair that forced her into this position, Calico couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere else right now.

She heard Raven's desperate pants for breath even as she spoke harshly to the girl between her legs. "You stupid bitch," the ebony-haired girl snarled. "Don't you know… that cats eat birds?"

Those strong thighs of Raven wrapped around Calico's neck, trapping her in place much like she had done to Raven only moments ago. However, unlike her 'foe', Calico wasn't about to let an opportunity like this pass her by.

Her tongue darted out, dragging against the wet, sensitive folds of Raven's pussy. She heard an uncontrolled moan pour from Raven's mouth, which only spurred her on. Calico began to hungrily lick at Raven's sensitive lips, uncaring that she was on the losing end of the exchange this time.

Raven groaned with pleasure, and the hand that had once gripped the faunus' hair tightly relaxed, and began to sensually stroke both Calico's hair and feline ears. "You're such… a little slut, aren't you?" she whispered. Her fingers continued to brush through brown-black hair. "You fucking like it… ah… don't you…? This is… why… mmm… you were staring…"

Calico didn't even care about the insult. As her hungry tongue continued to lap at Raven's sex, eagerly taking in all the delicious juices the girl was releasing, she knew that in some sense she was a slut for the Branwen twins. She'd fuck Raven willingly. She'd fuck Qrow too. She'd fuck both of them at the same time if they ever gave her a chance.

The truth was that Raven didn't even need to lock her legs around Calico's head to keep her in place. The other truth was that… she'd much prefer if she did. Calico couldn't get enough of how rough and dominant Raven was being right now. As she sat there, in her mind forcing the faunus girl to eat her out, Raven believed herself to be in control. She believed she was living her philosophy of the strong dominating the weak. Calico would let her believe that. She would let Raven believe that she was the one getting the most out of this. She would play along with the fantasy that she was being dominated on the shower room floor.

"Yes… right there. Keep eating that pussy, you stupid pussycat." Raven had always had an active and unfiltered mouth, but right now while she was talking dirty to her, it was the hottest thing Calico had ever heard in her life. "Slut… that'll teach you… ahh… to try to get off using me…"

Yes… Calico had been rather selfish, hadn't she? Jumping the gun like that and trying to get herself off without returning the favor to the Branwen girl. She needed to be punished. Thoroughly punished.

She swirled her tongue around, hitting every edge of Raven's pussy as she slowly and deliberately circled her like the hands of a clock. Calico used Raven's vocal reactions as a guide, as well as the tightening of her leg muscles. There was one place in particular the faunus girl knew from personal experience that would make Raven go wild if she hit it. A place that up until this moment she had intentionally avoided.

With the tip of her tongue resting just above Raven's little hood, Calico went down before coming back up, giving Raven's clit a long, agonizing lick with as much of her tongue as she could manage.

The results were immediate, and a guttural groan, totally lacking in the control that the girl had up until this point tried to maintain, slipped through the bandit's lips.

"Mmm, that's it…" she breathed. "Lap up all the milk… little kitty…" Calico could tell that Raven needed to catch her breath every few words. She loved that fact that she was making Raven lose control. "Let me hear… you purr…"

Feeling emboldened despite her submissive position, Calico shifted to rest her lips on Raven's lower ones. She hummed softly, red lips vibrating slightly on Raven's yearning clit. She must have hit all the right spots on the black-haired girl, as another throaty moan escaped her mouth.

"Oh gods…" she heard Raven gasp. "Ahh… yes…"

Raven loved her power. She loved her control. From a certain point of view, being the one to get Raven off would be taking control away from the bandit girl. Making her cum would be as much about Calico's own power as it was Raven's for making her do it. However…

Just as Raven had denied her own release, she would return the favor.

Raven's arms had lost their strength, her entire body lost in rapture as she neared her climax. Much like how she'd turned the tables on Calico before, it was Raven's turn to have her own satisfaction delayed.

With only weak legs keeping her in place, Calico's hands came up and pried the thighs off her head, and moved quickly to force Raven to lie on her back, coming up on top of her at the same time so that their faces were only inches away from one another. Both girls were desperately sucking in oxygen as they laid there, frustrated crimson eyes staring into Calico's own dual-colored, but her body being too exhausted to do anything about it.

"Why… did you stop?" Raven snarled with annoyance.

Calico ran her tongue across her lips, a playful and predatory smirk on her scarred face. She could still taste Raven's juices on her lips. "Because I think we both deserve to get off. Don't you?"

Raven's chest heaved, and Calico felt her sizable breasts pressing against her own with each breath. Lying in between Raven's large, muscular legs which she had only minutes ago insulted, she imagined this was how a man might feel when he topped a woman. Resting between spread legs, eager to plunge himself into a wet, waiting pussy and hump her with all his strength. How she wished that she could do that to the dark beauty below her right now…

Calico's only regret right now was that she didn't have a strap-on. She wanted nothing more than to bend Raven over and fuck her brains out. Or have Raven climb on top of her, and use her superior size and weight to pin her down and pound her hungry pussy into the floor. The possibilities were endless. Next time… if there ever was one… she would need to be prepared.

Sadly, they would just have to use what they had available. Luckily for them the body had more than enough tools to do the job well.

"Then hurry up," Raven growled. There was an eagerness to her voice. A throaty rumble which told Calico that Raven wanted this as much as she did. A sleeping giant had been roused from its slumber, and it wasn't going back to bed without being satisfied.

The shorter girl on top tilted her head, eyes never breaking contact with the angry ones below them. "And you called me a slut," she whispered, bringing her lips close to Raven's. "When you want me just as bad…"

"Shut up…" Raven looked annoyed, but her lack of denial proved Calico's words correct.

The faunus' face inched closer. "Make me…"

Their lips brushed together, and on contact Raven leaned in, hungrily taking Calico's into her own. Even flat on her back, Raven attacked with her trademark strength and dominance, overpowering Calico's inexperienced lips, and claiming them for herself. She let Raven pin her tongue down, allowing the bandit's own to plunder and sack her mouth like her tribe had done to many villages in the past. Unlike before, this was one raid that Calico was all too willing to let take everything she possessed.

The taste of Raven's mouth and feel of her hot breaths in her throat were an aphrodisiac that Calico couldn't ignore, and as she pulled up and away from Raven's face, she stared down at her with renewed want and lust. She wanted to, no, she needed to cum. She needed Raven to as well.

Pressing down on Raven's ample chest with her palms, Calico's eyes widened with how squishy they felt. She gave the wonderful fleshy mounds a firm squeeze, finding herself hesitating to let go now that she'd gotten a grip on them. Raven tilted her head curiously, quirking an eyebrow as she stared upward.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She had to confess that she was. "They're so big and soft," she admitted, glancing down at her own modest chest. "Bigger than mine…"

Raven groaned as Calico began to squeeze her fingers, moving to capture the girl's nipples before focusing on them. Raven bit down on her lower lip as she watched her girls being toyed with. Calico wondered if she'd ever felt a lover's touch there before.

"As much as I… like the attention, you have unfinished business down there," Raven said, referring to her soaking-wet pussy.

Calico nodded, regretfully releasing her hold on Raven's breasts, and pushed herself up and off of the girl beneath her. Turning around above her torso, she rested her hips gently upon Raven's face, being careful not to push down with too much weight. She didn't want to suffocate or make her feel uncomfortable. All she wanted was for Raven to have easy access to her pussy.

The reaction was immediate, and the sharp tongue of Raven that normally spat insults instead began to poke and prod experimentally at Calico's sex. A harsh, breathy moan slipped through her lips, feeling the pleasure despite the fact that it was probably Raven's first time pleasing a woman in such a manner.

"Yes…" she gasped, closing her eyes and bending over to bring her head down to Raven's stomach. To present all of herself to the woman's waiting mouth. "Keep doing that…"

Raven was a quick learner, and soon began to lick and swirl much as Calico had done to herself. Soft cries of pleasure escaped from her, and as her eyes opened she stretched out as much as she could to try to reach Raven's own sex with her mouth. Sadly, her four-foot-eight frame couldn't get the job done. But she wasn't about to allow her partner to go unsatisfied.

Reaching down with her right arm, Calico's hand found Raven's clit, still sensitive from the earlier attack from her tongue, and began to rub soft circles around it with a pair of fingers. A harsh breath hit Calico's pussy as Raven felt the new stimulation, and the mutual pleasure only spurred them both on more. Raven grabbed onto Calico's hips, squeezing down firmly with her fingers to keep the girl in place atop her.

"Mmm… ahh… yes… Raven…" It was everything Calico had ever dreamed of since laying her eyes on the Branwen girl.

Hot snorts poured from Raven's nose, her only method of breathing as she licked and lapped at Calico's most sensitive spot. The faunus moaned softly, and as Raven's speed increased hers did as well, rubbing fast, tight circles around Raven's little nub. At this rate they'd both cum quickly… but Calico had one more thing she wanted to do before that. Lacking a dildo, she did possess something that she could dominate Raven with.

Her fingers shifted, and a thumb took their place to rub Raven's clit as her index finger began to knock on the door between her lover's legs. Slowly and gently she stuck the tip inside, parting wet fleshy folds, earning more muffled grunts from the girl who was eating her out. With neither physical nor verbal protests, she slowly stuck the rest of her finger inside, only stopping when she'd stuffed the digit in up to her lowest knuckle.

Calico moved out and then back in, Raven's juices allowing her to slide back and forth with ease. Her finger was coated in warm and sticky lubricant, and each thrust in was easier than the last as the walls of Raven's pussy adjusted to accommodate her. More and more breaths poured from Raven's mouth, mingling in with her tongue work and forcing Calico's eyes closed again as her mouth gaped wide.

"Oh… fuck! _Fuck!_" she spat, the pleasure being forced on her by Raven building in pressure. She was moments away from climax. Even as her own breathing intensified to the point of total loss of control, she knew that she wanted to make her lover cum at the same time. Her own finger began to pound wildly in and out of Raven's cunt, all the while her thumb continuing to brush against her clit with every hard motion.

An unmistakable cry came from Raven's mouth, even as her face was buried in Calico's pussy. Her hands squeezed down on the smaller girl's ass, and one of them even began to slap her firm cheeks hard. With the walls of Raven's pussy suddenly clenching down on her finger, she knew Raven had just climaxed. Knowing that only served to push her over the edge as well, and her body squirmed and spasmed in bliss as Raven made her cum. Raven kept her in place, her firm grip on her hips keeping her prisoner as she lapped up every last bit of Calico's juices that she'd forced out.

It was too much, and the rapture she felt triggered an involuntary use of her Semblance. In the blink of an eye she was gone, and the short-range teleportation removed her from the warm, wet embrace of her lover and left her lying on the cold, dry tile floor of the locker room. Away from the showers. Away from the naked girl she'd just made love to.

No. The girl who she'd just fucked. And been fucked by.

Lying flat on her belly, it took long moments and large gasps of oxygen for her to be able to catch her breath and recover. Raven had given her a powerful orgasm, the strongest she'd ever experienced in her life. It was only fitting that someone who valued strength as much as the Branwen girl did could do that.

When she finally gathered the energy to pick herself up, Calico first rolled over onto her back to stare at the ceiling. Her head moved to the right and left, and she found that she was back in the changing room. Lockers lined the walls around her, and the sound of running water told her that just on the other side of the wall, Raven laid there alone, probably in a similar state to herself. She could go back over there. Make some sort of small talk. She doubted that Raven would want to cuddle. This wasn't the proper place to do such a thing anyway.

With a small shake of her head Calico pressed her hands down to force her body up. She picked herself up off the ground, her head still spinning from the wild orgasm Raven had given her. She realized her body was covered in more dirt and grime than when she'd arrived to shower, but that was perfectly fine. She'd fucked Raven Branwen. She'd gladly take getting a little dirty in order to live one of her wildest fantasies.

It was probably best to just get dressed and leave. If Raven had anything she wanted to say, she could say it when they were both clothed and back in the dorms.

As she walked back over to her locker, Calico spied the open, unlocked door again. There was no doubt who it belonged to now. It was Raven's locker. Raven's school uniform.

Raven's panties.

She opened the door and scooped up the black thong in her fingers before stretching it wide to behold. Even if she hadn't been a bit of a kleptomaniac, she would have wanted to swipe this thong. A keepsake after a conquest was something people did, right?

And what better trophy than the sexy panties of the girl you'd just fucked?

* * *

**Author's Note: **That was my first attempt writing an OC in RWBY! I'm grateful to **NinjaYacdan **for the opportunity to flex those writing muscles, as well as giving me a ton of detailed information to work with concerning the character. Calico was fun to write, and bouncing her snark off of a young Raven was as well.

Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
